Fortune Lake
by iRenn-Jenn
Summary: Blue has a crush on Green and she wants to tell him that. But Green wants her to meet him at a mysterious lake. One-shot Oldrivalshipping BluexGreen


**MK: **Hey everyone! I'm not dead yet! I was actually busy making AMVs and fandubs, so yeah... Here's a one-shot about Oldrivalshipping! It's one of my favorite couples!

**Karin: **Yeah, yeah, just update our stories!

**Sakura:** Yeah!

**MK: **Uh....no. You see, I'm restarting all of my stories, so I'm never going to finished them, mostly because I forgot the script.

**Blue: **MK doesn't own Pokemon! ^^

* * *

Blue sighed as she looked at Green talking to a crowd of girls around him. Of course he would never notice her at all. It wouldn't matter if she liked him or not, because there was no way he would ever like her more than a friend. Even when Blue sat behind him in class since first grade and have been friends ever since. She hated being know as only Green's friend. She wasn't even a threat to his fan club anymore. Yellow tapped Blue gently on the shoulder and shot Blue a worried look.

"Don't worry, Yellow," Blue said. "I'm fine. It's just..."

"You were thinking of Green again, weren't you?" Yellow asked. Blue nodded and threw her head back against the lockers. "There's no use to beat yourself up, Blue. Anyway, we should get to class now, before we're late." Blue sighed and nodded. Yellow was right, they only had a few minutes till class started. They started walking to the room, when Green's arm wrapped around Blue's shoulders.

"What's up Blue?" Green asked. "Hey Yellow."

"Green, get off," Blue said, with a smile. Green laughed a bit and they headed off to class.

* * *

"Hey Blue," Green said, turning around to Blue, who was reading a book.

"Yeah? What's up?" Blue asked, lifting her head up.

"You seem...less cheery that usual," Green said. "Is there something wrong?" Blue wanted to scream 'Yes! But I just can't tell you!' But of course, she just smiled and shook her head. "Baka, (means stupid/moron/idiot) don't think that I don't know what you're sad about." Blue bit her tongue, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "You're PMSing." Blue felt down anime style, to the floor.

"That's not it," Blue said, getting up. Green threw her a questioning look then just laughed. 'Of course,' Blue thought. 'There's no way I'll survive here for much...longer...?' A beautiful exotic looking girl made her way to Green's desk and started flirting with him.

"Blue? You look a bit pale," Crystal said, waving a hand in front of Blue. Blue just gave her a desperate stare and said "Please kill me." Yellow and Crystal sighed and shook their heads.

"I know!" Sapphire said, coming to my Blue's desk. "We can all talk about it at--" At first, Blue had no idea why Sapphire immediately stopped, but after tracing the stares from my best friends Yellow, Crystal, Sapphire, and Platinum, Blue finally figure it out. The exotic girl was kissing Green. Straight on the lips. Blue's body stiffened and the bell rang, loudly.

"Conference," the girls said at the same time.

* * *

"What are we going to do with Miss Perfect?" Sapphire spat with so much venom, fangs started showing as her teeth. "I think her name's Miyako, some bitch from England. Don't worry, Blue, we'll get rid of her." Of course, all of Blue's friends knew Blue had a crush on Green. She sighed and laid down on the grass, exhausted.

"This sucks," Crystal said, with an evil glint in her eyes. "We need some kind of scheme to get the slut away from Green. What do you girls think?" Blue shifted her hat over her face and tried to think of something, anything to get Green. But before she thought of anything good, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Blue, wake up," a male's voice sounded. Blue sat up, he hat falling to her side. Green was right beside her smiling, making Blue's eyes widened. "Listen, there's something I've been wanting to tell you, Blue. I love you." Blue shook her head viciously in shock. No way did Green Oak just say he loved her.

"Crap, I'm dreaming aren't I?" Blue asked herself. She rubbed her eyes and tried to wake herself up. "Hey Green, is this a dream?" He gave her a weird look and laughed.

"Of course it isn't," Green said. Blue groan.

"Then it's a dream," Blue said. "No way you love me when you have Miss Perfect Slut. I just want to make up now!" Blue placed her hat back over her head, then suddenly black out.

* * *

Blue sat up again, to see no one around. The day was still here and her friends never bothered to wake her up for some reason. Weird. She got up and stretched out to find one note on her chest that read 'See me at 3 by the lake. -Green' She sighed and threw the note aside. It's time for reality.

When Blue got to the lake, she saw Green looking over the edge, gazing at probably his reflection. Blue walked up next to him and looked over to see her and Green's reflection.

"Hey Blue," Green asked. "Who do you see in the water?"

"You and me," Blue answered and he smiled. "Why?"

"This is Fortune Lake," Green answered. "It only shows the person looking into and the other who they love. Guess who I see in the water, Blue." Blue gasped. Green looked at her a smiled. "I see you, Blue."

* * *

_**Legend of Fortune Lake**__:_

_Ye who cannot find thyself _

_may look into Fortune Lake._

_But beware, what ye sees may not be what thy _

_hope for._

_Fortune Lake reveals thy wish hidden deep in_

_thy heart._

* * *

**MK: **How do you like it? PLZ review! ^^


End file.
